Leomon (Adventure)
Leomon is a minor hero in Digimon Adventure. He can also Digivolve to SaberLeomon (despite skipping to the Ultimate Level). His known attack is Fist Of The Beast King. He is Ogremon's rival. He is voiced by Paul St. Peter and returned to reprise his role in Digimon Adventure tri.. Appearance He resembles a humanoid lion warrior that weilds a mighty sword. Personality Digimon Adventure Leomon went face-to-face with his rival, Ogremon, he was infected by Devimon's Touch of Evil, turning him evil. Luckily Tai and Matt raised their Digivices and released the Black Gears from Leomon's body, returning him to normal. Later, he returned as SaberLeomon to rescue Mimi and Joe from MetalEtemon. He challenged MetalEtemon to a battle as SaberLeomon, but was fatally wounded by MetalEtemon's attack. Using the last ounce of his strength, SaberLeomon pierced through MetalEtemon's damaged armor (which was punctured by Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer attack. In his dying breath, Leomon said that he will be reborn in Primary Village and hope to greet Ogremon once more now as allies instead of enemies. Digimon Adventure tri. Determination Leomon protects Elecmon and Primary Village from an infected Ogremon, who has broken the Digi-Eggs. Ogremon injures Leomon and then runs away, with the latter giving chase. Their fight is observed by the Digimon Emperor. Leomon show up in Real World to stop Ogremon to protects Daigo Nishijima, Maki Himekawa and take Ogremon back to Digital World. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. Left alone, Leomon is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. Leomon ends up attempting to fight off an infection, leaving Palmon and Gomamon to try with deal with the Imperialdramon who appears under the Digimon Emperor's command. Rosemon amd Vikemon united with Leomon who has fought off his infection, defeat Imperialdramon and rescue Meicoomon, but they fail to apprehend the Digimon Emperor. Reunited, everyone wonders what has happened to Ken to make him take the persona of the Digimon Emperor again. As the fully reunited DigiDestined discuss their next plan, Meicoomon appears to confuse Leomon with his infected form. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. Gallery Digimon Adventure DarkLeomon.jpg|Dark Leomon tumblr_met8j50XBa1rsga9s.png tumblr_inline_nj2yuxRNaV1r5e1i4.jpg|Leomon's first Death Adventure_Epi13-3.jpg takuya_106303_1.jpg Digimon Adventure tri. digimon_ogremon_leomon_by_giuseppedirosso-d9vn5vv.jpg|Leomon vs Ogremon tumblr_o3zgpwc1Rh1sg0w0do3_1280.jpg|Leomon and Tai 10401695_1698994867008503_2104805304_n.jpg|Leomon, Meicoomon, Bukamon and Tanemon DigimonTri_02_43-490x276.jpg|Leomon's Second Death 1800ab8305d5ab0622e3788a4c254d52f1360b6e_hq.jpg VDbw7wR.png digimon_leomon_2_by_giuseppedirosso-d9vp69t.jpg tumblr_o4gmkqWduW1tztztno1_1280.jpg tri-2-bd-49.png 27.png digimon-tri-2-6.jpg 28.png leomon_is_now_infected_by_fu_reiji-d9uw7ou.jpg|Leomon get infect tumblr_os8hjq428k1tr6wqbo6_1280.png Tai, Meiko, Leomon. Sora and Matt.png Digimon Adventure tri - Leomon with 8 Digimon partners.jpg Trivia *Leomon dies two times. *He is the fourth and last Digimon to sacrifice to save DigiDestined from Villains. *His English Voice Actor, Paul St. Peter also voices Apocalymon from Digimon Adventure, Cherubimon, Diaboromon from Digimon: The Movie, Wormmon, Stingmon, Tapirmon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon from Digimon Adventure 02, Leomon from Digimon Tamers, Kurama from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and Tritor from Power Rangers Zeo. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Leomon Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wise Category:Martyr Category:Revived Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Category:Saved Soul Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Selfless Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Gentle Giants Category:Paranormal Category:Angels